Materials such as sealants and adhesives are used for many applications, such as during the fabrication or repair of aircraft structures. Conventional sealant and adhesive application tools, or broken pieces thereof, are often dropped during use and can fall into areas where they are difficult to recover. For example, tools dropped into airplane wing sections during fuel tank sealing are very difficult to retrieve due to the geometry and lack of light in the wing structure. Sealant and adhesive tool retrieval from wings and other aircraft structures and foreign object debris prevention are on-going issues for aircraft manufacturers.